1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel mixing tips. More particularly, the invention relates to an injector tip for burning aggregates for the mixing of fuel constituents, particularly fuel gases, auxiliary combustion gases and possibly liquid fuels.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the whole range of autogenous techniques and the special fields of the cutting, preheating, flaming and welding iron-based and non-iron-based materials, as well as in the field of thermal spraying, flame spraying of wire-shaped and powder-shaped spraying filler materials, and of high-speed flame spraying, special mixtures of gaseous and/or liquid fuels with auxiliary combustion gases are required. These special mixtures are needed in order to implement specific flame temperatures, ignition and combustion speeds, flame pressures and flame speeds, by means of which and according to the application thereof the best possible results can be obtained.
In autogenous techniques, acetylene is predominantly used as the fuel gas, in combination with oxygen as an auxiliary combustion gas, for the welding and cutting of iron-based materials. For the flaming, preheating, soft and hard soldering as well as leveling of constituents made of steel, propane gas is also used as a fuel gas in combination with air or oxygen as the auxiliary combustion gas.
It is also known to use ethene, acetylene or propylene as fuel gases in combination with oxygen as the auxiliary combustion gas. The selection of the fuel gas depends essentially on the desired operating parameters.
The use of gaseous fuels presents many different problems. Acetylene, for example, is very reactive as an unsaturated carburetted hydrogen gas. Since there is the risk of decomposition of acetylene, acetylene can be removed from individual bottles only at a maximum removal pressure of 1.5 bar. The risk of an accident is increased because of the fact that the use of the above-listed gaseous fuels is relatively cost-intensive. In addition, by means of these fuels, the flaming characteristics required for special processes cannot be generated in a variable manner; as, for example, higher flame temperatures, higher flame speeds, higher or lower ignition speeds, higher or lower combustion speeds, higher primary flame is and higher flame pressures.